Typically, hardware implementations of multithreaded microprocessors provide for use by each thread a fixed number of resources, such as registers, program counters, and so forth. Depending on the amount of parallelism in an application program executing on the microprocessor, some of the threads may not be used. Consequently, the resources of the unused threads and, more specifically, the power and silicon area consumed by those resources, are wasted.